Together
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Sakura entró en la habitación y se extrañó de encontrar precisamente a Naruto despierto. Sasuke descansaba plácidamente y con una extraña expresión de paz. - Al final lo hiciste –dijo nada más entrar en la habitación-. Le trajiste de vuelta.


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

Bueno, este capítulo lo he escrito como final alternativo (?), más o menos. Me gusta el final de Naruto, pero no me gusta el capítulo 700 por tantos motivos que no puedo ni enumerar. Así que, pasado el desconcierto y dolor inicial, he decidido escribir un fic.

Está más centrado en Sakura y en mi necesidad de ver al equipo 7 junto de nuevo y feliz. Posiblemente esté algo OCC, pero es difícil para mí escribir sobre ellos siendo felices después de la guerra. De todos modos lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido.

Sin más, les dejo con el one-shot.

**Together**

Sakura entró en la habitación y se extrañó de encontrar precisamente a Naruto despierto. Sabía lo que le gustaba dormir, por lo que le sorprendió que, de los dos, él fuese el que estaba con los ojos abiertos y mirando fijamente a Sasuke, que descansaba plácidamente y con una extraña expresión de paz.

- Al final lo hiciste –dijo nada más entrar en la habitación-. Le trajiste de vuelta a Konoha.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se sentó junto a la cama de Naruto.

- Te prometí que lo haría, ¿no?

Ella asintió. Si de ella hubiese dependido, al final posiblemente se habría rendido, pero no Naruto. Él había aguantado y finalmente lo había logrado.

- Durante algún tiempo me arrepentí de haberte puesto esa carga sobre tus hombros –se sinceró.

Había sido muy injusta al pedirle eso, al obligarle a prometerle que Sasuke volvería a la villa.

- No tenía ningún derecho, pero me lo prometiste igualmente.

- No podía dejarle ir…

Sakura negó con la cabeza para que no continuase hablando.

- No me malinterpretes, sé que habrías ido detrás de él sin que yo te lo pidiese. Pero durante mucho tiempo me pregunté si habías soportado tanto porque me lo prometiste a mí. Ahora sé que no –aceptó-. Pero quiero creer que te dio fuerzas.

Naruto quiso decir algo, pero Sakura se lo impidió. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando aquello y era el momento de decírselo a Naruto. Él se merecía saber todo lo que ella había sentido a lo largo de todos aquellos años, y más al final cuando prácticamente había perdido la esperanza de tener a Sasuke de vuelta.

- Quiero darte las gracias Naruto, porque sin ti él no estaría aquí… quizás ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí –añadió con una sonrisa triste-. Y quiero darte las gracias por no rendirte, porque verle aquí con nosotros es… es…

Sakura notó como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero no lloró, aún no era el momento de dejarse llevar por toda esa alegría que sentía.

- Jamás pensé que volveríamos a estar juntos y ahora que ha vuelto, me he dado cuenta de que jamás habríamos estado completos. Soy más feliz de lo que había imaginado a lo largo de los años por volver a estar los tres juntos Naruto. Y todo es gracias a ti.

No era idiota y sabía que nadie más que Naruto lo habría hecho, ni tan siquiera ella tenía ese poder sobre Sasuke, sin importar cuanto se hubiese esforzado por comprenderle. El lazo que les unía a ambos era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro. Pero Sakura no se sentía mal por ello, porque ella también había conseguido construir algo, una unión con ellos. Y quizás no fuese tan fuerte, pero estaba ahí, y ella estaba feliz por ello. Y porque podría seguir construyéndolo a su lado.

- Hemos vuelto a ser un equipo y sé que nada volverá a ser como cuando teníamos doce años, no soy ingenua. Pero eso no significa que no podamos mejorarlo.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente al escucharla.

- Vamos a mejorarlo –le dijo.

- Lo sé –asintió Sakura.

Ya no eran niños. Todos habían crecido y se habían tenido que enfrentar entre ellos y todos sus miedos y deseos, y habían salido más fuertes. Y Sasuke había vuelto lleno de paz, y Naruto era más feliz que nunca, y ella sentía que estaba preparada para encajar en ese futuro en el que se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto. Ya no era una simple observadora, ya no se limitaba a llorar y a pensar en lo inútil que era. Ella ahora tenía un lugar a su lado, no de tras de ellos. No persiguiéndoles, sino caminando junto a ellos. Y estaba feliz por ello.

Sasuke se movió y ella aprovechó para darle un rápido abrazo a Naruto antes de que despertase. Fue un gesto con el que ponía un punto y final a una etapa de sus vidas en la que Sasuke no había estado presente.

- Gracias –le susurró.

Con ese abrazo se fue toda la angustia y las dudas que les habían asolado. Y se preparaban para el nuevo futuro en el que estaban completos.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y giró su rostro para encontrarse con Sakura y Naruto. Sakura le sonrió suavemente. Vio la vergüenza y el dolor que aún se encontraba estancada en sus ojos por todo lo que le había hecho y dicho.

- Buenos días Sasuke-kun –le saludó.

Ella le había perdonado, después de escucharle disculparse durante todo el trayecto a Konoha, había aceptado sus disculpas, aunque sabía que eso era insuficiente para ambos. Pero las aceptó porque era el primer paso para restablecer por completo el lazo que existía entre ellos.

Sasuke no contestó, ni ella lo esperaba. Seguía siendo bastante callado, Sakura suponía que algunas cosas jamás cambiarían.

- Hoy hace un día precioso, quizás podamos escaparnos a la terraza cuando las enfermeras dejen el desayuno.

Naruto gritó de alegría al escuchar su propuesta y Sasuke asintió con una tenue sonrisa que Sakura memorizó en su corazón. Sabía que no era necesario, que a partir de ese día las sonrisas de Sasuke se irían haciendo menos extrañas, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería recordar las primeras veces que él se permitía vivir alejado del odio.

Cuando las enfermeras dejaron la comida y se aseguraron de que todo estaba bien. Sakura les dijo que era el momento de irse. Bajo su guardia subieron a la terraza sin que nadie les viese y se tumbaron en el suelo bajo el sol. No hizo falta que ella dijese nada para que ambos jóvenes le dejasen su sitio en el centro.

Sakura miró a ambos. Naruto mostraba una sonrisa amplia con la que mostraba todos los dientes, Sasuke se limitaba a curvar sus labios con suavidad. En ambos casos sus sonrisas se veían reflejadas en sus ojos. Y Sakura sonrió también; más que Sasuke, pero más comedida que Naruto. Estaba feliz.

Empezó a reírse para sorpresa de los dos que la miraron sorprendidos.

- Estoy tan feliz –dijo cogiendo las manos de ambos.

Naruto se unió a ella con su escandalosa risa, Sasuke no se rio, pero Sakura notó su cuerpo temblar a causa de la felicidad.

Estaba tan feliz de volver a ser un equipo.

A lo lejos y sin que ninguno de los tres le viese, Kakashi era testigo de la escena. Sonrió para sí mismo. Sus alumnos volvían a estar juntos y, por primera vez en sus vidas, los tres eran plenamente felices.

**Fin**

Y hasta aquí todo. Espero que haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado. Mi final perfecto para Naruto era ver a los tres felices con Kakashi de fondo. Eso era lo que quería ver y eso es lo que he escrito.

Aquí me despido, cualquier opinión siempre será bien recibida a través de un review.


End file.
